


Short End of the Stick

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Gen, Growth, Male Focus, Penis Growth, Shotacon, bad jokes about height and penis length, macro, male ass expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Nathan has always felt self-conscious about his height, especially when compared to his boyfriend, Arthur. Little does he know that lunchtime at school will bring about a change in him that solves his height issue, perhaps more than he would like.
Kudos: 3





	Short End of the Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from Sliph77. I don't usually do male-focused stuff like, but as long as there's no explicit gay sex, I don't mind it too much. Just an FYI for those of you that observed the rules on my commission sheet.

For the most part, Nathan was a very contented boy. At his young age, he had everything he needed to keep himself satisfied. Friends, family, and even a significant other that he could share life’s ups and downs with. There wasn’t much he could think of that he wanted in addition to this state of affairs, aside from one, very notable issue that had plagued him his entire life. To put it bluntly, Nathan hated being short. For as long as he could remember, he had always been the smallest in stature whenever he was around other people, even those his age. Nearly everyone he knew looked down to him in a physical sense (and a few in a metaphysical sense), and this was enough to spur irritation from the normally cheery and exuberant young boy. The most troubling example of this for him, however, was the fact that even his boyfriend, Arthur, was noticeably taller than him. Nathan liked to assume that he was the one wearing the pants in their relationship, metaphorically-speaking, so the fact that he happened to be much shorter than Arthur was a major injustice. Thankfully, Nathan had a resourceful streak that helped him devise a plan for rectifying this small issue of his, a plan that involved the help of his friends, whom he hoped would be able and willing to give him what he needed. He sprung his plan during lunchtime at school, chewing through a hearty salad he had brought from home while his friends, Godrick and Oxton, chatted fervently between themselves. About what, Nathan had really no idea.

“You calibrated it for a short-range teleport, didn’t you? What makes you think it would have ended up here at school, of all places? It probably got zapped to some other corner of your lab, we just didn’t look hard enough,” Godrick said before taking a bite out of his firm sandwich. Oxton rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“But we already know it malfunctioned, though. The limits I set on the output relay wouldn’t have meant anything if it malfunctioned,” Oxton replied.

“Well, wherever it is, we’d better find it, and soon. You said that thing was chock-full of radiation, right? Can’t let anyone accidentally eat it, thinking it’s a snack.” A brief pause in their conversation gave Nathan the perfect opportunity to interject and spring his question on them.

“Hey, Oxton…” he said, somewhat meekly.

“Hmm?” Oxton acknowledged him right as his mouth was full of food.

“Y’know that… growth ray thing you built a while back?” Nathan asked.

“The Wondergun? What about it?” Oxton said after swallowing.

“I was kinda wondering if maybe… I could borrow it?” asked Nathan, sheepishly. Oxton looked at him like he was completely insane.

“Are you kidding? No way!”

“What?! Why not?” Nathan whined. His whole plan had been ruined by a single denial from Oxton, and this made him extremely disappointed.

“I don’t have it with me, right now. It’s back at my lab, for repairs,” explained Oxton. “The isotropic meta-combobulator is acting up and causing the neoquark engine to distort its Z-beam projections, and let me tell you, you don’t want to be using it when that’s happening.”

“Oh, that sounds… bad.” Nathan had absolutely no idea what Oxton just said, but he knew it wouldn’t help his situation.

“Besides, even if I did have it with me, I wouldn’t just give it to you. Do you have any idea how quickly things can get out of hand if you don’t know what you’re doing with it? Half of the time, I can’t even trust Godrick to use it without things ending in disaster.” Godrick gave Oxton a displeased glance when he heard this.

“Hey, you can’t blame me for what happened last time. You’re the one who fiddled with all the settings!” Godrick said, accusingly.

“Yeah, but you’re the one who pulled the trigger,” Oxton retorted.

“You said the Wondergun was working fine!”

“It was… until you pulled the trigger.”

“Y’know, maybe you should’ve thought about adding a stain-removal setting on it so we could’ve helped Manny clean his carpets once we got him back to normal,” Godrick said, annoyed.

“What are you guys talking about?” Nathan broke up their back-and-forth bickering with a simple question.

“Don’t even ask…” Oxton said, tiredly.

“Why do you want the Wondergun anyway, Nathan?” Godrick asked, redirecting the conversation back to Nathan. “You better not have been thinking about using it on your junk, because I’m not letting you beat me out on that, at least not yet.” He chuckled lightly

“No, that’s not it…” Nathan paused and looked down at the floor pensively. “I… I want to be taller!”

“Taller?” Oxton and Godrick said in unison.

“Yeah! I’m tired of always being the shortest kid wherever I go. I feel like an ant or something compared to everyone else. Even Arthur is taller than me!” Nathan’s expression changed noticeably when he mentioned his boyfriend, culling some of his youthful temper. “N-Not that there’s anything wrong with how tall he is, of course… but, I still feel like I should be the taller one, even if it’s just for a little while.”

“I don’t know, Nathan. From what I’ve heard, being tall isn’t all it’s cracked up to be,” Godrick commented.

“I-I’m not saying I want to be crazy tall, just an extra foot or so, that’s it!” Nathan knew that even a minor increase in height would make his situation a million times better. At least enough to be equal to Arthur’s height or taller would be enough.

“Even if you were an extra two feet tall, you’d still be far from the tallest person around,” Oxton said.

“That’s a good point. You can’t get mad about the fact that there are people taller than you, Nathan. That’s always going to be true. For as long as I’ve known Oxton, he’s always had a few inches more than me, but I’m not complaining,” reasoned Godrick.

“Yeah, that, and I’m taller,” Oxton said with a chortle.

“Very funny…” Godrick said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“That’s easy for you to say, Godrick. You’re way bigger than me!” Nathan complained.

“Yeah, that, and he’s taller,” Oxton said again. This time, he provoked a laugh from both himself and Godrick.

“Oh, c’mon!” Nathan said, now even more annoyed.

“Heh, now that was a good one,” Godrick said, giving Oxtton a high-five.

“You guys are mean. I thought you’d actually be able to help me out, this time…” Nathan said in a defeated tone. Realizing he wasn’t getting anywhere with Godrick and Oxton, he reached back into his lunchbox and retrieved what he considered to be the most tantalizing part of any meal, a big, juicy carrot. Nathan’s purely herbivorous diet included a considerable number of the orange vegetables, which he found absolutely delicious. For whatever reason, this one seemed extra appealing to him, and he wasted no time in sinking his teeth into the scrumptious root.

“Think of it this way, Nathan: would Arthur really care that much if you were taller than him?” Oxton suggested.

“No, I guess not…” Nathan murmured, before taking a big bite out of the carrot. Its crunchy texture and vaguely sweet taste were familiar, but still very satisfying to him. This carrot, in particular, seemed even tastier than normal, though he had no idea why. “I guess that’s what really makes him special. He doesn’t care how short or tall I am. He’ll love me at any size!” Nathan said with a smile. As he happily chewed and swallowed the piece of carrot he had bitten off, Nathan failed to notice an unusual change occurring in the lower half of his body, a change that started to quicken once he continued talking about his boyfriend. “Y’know, just a couple days ago, I lost one of my action figures and told Arthur about it. He felt really sorry for me, but then he showed up a little while later and gave me-” Before he could continue, a sudden, fierce thump rocked the table they were sitting at, shaking everything that sat upon it.

“Jeez, Nathan, try not to get _too_ excited talking about him!” Godrick exclaimed, skillfully saving his teetering thermos from toppling over.

“S-Sorry! I didn’t think I was…” Nathan looked down, under the table, and saw something that made him gasp. Sitting between his legs was a massive, round bulge, nearly the size of a soccer ball, and visibly growing. Speaking bluntly, Nathan was a very well-endowed boy, especially for his age, but he knew he wasn’t this well-endowed, especially when he was still soft. _“Uh-oh…”_ he muttered, watching as the bulge grew larger and larger, testing the elasticity of his pants more and more.

“You almost made me spill my drink, dude…” Godrick took a sip from his thermos and placed it back down on the table, closer to him.

“I-I think we’re gonna have bigger problems than that, soon…” Nathan muttered. As his junk continued to swell, he noticed that his thighs appeared to be growing slightly, as well. Reaching behind himself, Nathan placed his hands on his rear, and found that his backside was expanding at about the same rate as his bulge. The strain on his underwear was reaching critical levels, and made him wince.

“What?” This was all Oxton managed to say before Nathan yelled loudly as his whole body tensed and grew suddenly in all directions. His height was doubled in less than an instant as the scale of his entire body increased, with his genitals and rump growing in proportion to the rest of him. His lower half tore apart his tight pants instantaneously, while his shirt was nearly ripped to shreds by his torso, unable to contain his enlarged frame. The tremendous weight of his huge body made Nathan’s seat buckle and break underneath him, shaking the table even more vigorously and causing Godrick and Oxton to fall out of their seats.

 **“Aah!”** Both Oxton and Godrick cried out as they collapsed to the ground. They quickly scurried away from their growing friend as he approached nearly 12 feet of height, his entire body looming over everyone in the cafeteria. Fellow students sitting near him abandoned their lunches and scrambled away, cowering in fear while the few adults in the room desperately tried to retain order in the midst of these extreme circumstances. All this extra attention made Nathan even more nervous, and though he tried, his hands weren’t nearly enough to conceal the full sprawl of his cock, balls and bum. His behemoth boy parts were now twice as large as they were before, compared to the rest of his body, though they were thankfully still soft. However, Nathan knew it didn’t take very much to make him excited, so he tried his hardest not to have his enormous, swelling package brush up against any of the concrete pillars or other pieces of infrastructure in the cafeteria. With how cramped things were quickly getting, though, he knew this would soon become next to impossible.

“W-What’s happening to me?” he cried out as the top of his head met the high ceiling rather abruptly. He stumbled and fell forward onto his hands and knees, making the entire room quake and causing even more wanton destruction. As he steadied himself, his overgrown limbs accidentally crushed a few tables, and knocked aside several more. His bloated balls and colossal soft cock brushed against the cold linoleum floor, making the rest of his body shiver.

“Nathan! Calm down! You’re breaking everything!” shouted Godrick from down below. At that point, Oxton and him were the only people not fleeing for their lives in the chaos. However, seeing that the growth of Nathan’s body wasn’t slowing down in the slightest, they were certainly just as afraid.

“Sorry, I’m sorry! I-I can’t… _**AAH!”**_ Nathan’s massive hands dug into the ground forcefully, ripping apart the tiled flooring as his backside suddenly blew up even larger. His titanic thighs became more than three times as thick as large tree trunks, and made his knees break even more of the flooring as his weight made him sink into the ground. At the same time, his ass billowed outwards and upwards, swelling to more than twice the size of his head, which had continued to grow larger along with the rest of his body. The upper swells of his butt cheeks started to press against the strained ceiling, putting more and more pressure on it as they fattened up and causing bits of rubble to come loose, fall and bounce harmlessly against his behemoth bubble butt. As he felt the rest of his body stretch larger in all directions, alongside a familiar tingling in his cock and balls and signified they were growing, as well, Nathan’s panic increased tenfold. “What do I do?!” he cried, his back starting to press against the ceiling just as his ass started to break it apart.

“U-Um… well, don’t panic, for one thing…” Oxton suggested, backing away from Nathan and towards a nearby door alongside Godrick.

“How am I supposed to _**not** _panic?! I-I can’t stop growing **bigger!”** Nathan shouted in great distress.

“M-Maybe try not standing up…?” added Godrick. As he said this, Nathan let out a loud yell that marked the onset of another explosive surge of growth. His entire body started to rapidly expand in all directions as much of the ceiling above him was annihilated by his rump and back. Godrick and Oxton both realized they were in over their heads, and started sprinting as fast as they could away from the cafeteria. “Run away! Run away!” cried Godrick as they fled. Nathan could barely hear them over the sound of crumbling concrete and collapsing brickwork as his body destroyed what remained of the cafeteria. His back and bum broke through the ceiling and rose into the air, while the ruined remnants of the cafeteria under him were flattened by his gigantic gonads. As the growth started to slow down, Nathan’s senses came back to him, and he started to gain a sense for just how truly massive he had become. _“Nnngh…”_ he grunted as he stumbled to his feet. Opening his eyes, Nathan saw that he now had a clear view of the entire school from up above, with his line of sight rising high over the nearby groves of tall trees. He must have been at least 50 feet tall, maybe even more, and the fact that his view of his surroundings was steadily rising meant he was still growing larger. Looking down, Nathan was met with the absolutely immense bulge of flesh that was his package. His balls were close to the size of small houses, and provided a firm, plump resting place for his truck-sized flaccid dong. “O-Oh…” was all Nathan could mutter when he saw this, and while he felt compelled to, he didn’t dare touch any part of his genitals. After all, he was much more of a grower than a shower. Behind him, Nathan felt up a enormous, round mass of corpulent flesh that he couldn’t believe was his own ass. Compared to the size of the rest of his body, Nathan had more ass meat than anyone he knew, even Arthur, and he knew better than anyone that this was no easy accomplishment. While these endowments would have normally excited Nathan, he was far too frightened and embarrassed by the destruction and terror he had caused at school to enjoy the growth itself. Unfortunately, it seemed his body didn’t feel the same way. Just as he was getting his bearings, Nathan felt another intense buildup of energy in his body, just like before. “N-No… not again…” he said, bracing himself for yet another surge. Sure enough, his body began to grow rapidly yet again, sending him upwards into the air. His nuts ripened and filled out even further to rival the size of the cafeteria he had just been sitting in, continuing to compliment his prodigiously-sized penis as it grew longer and thicker. His ass exploded in size and cast a looming shadow over the area behind him, threatening to crush anything (or anyone) that lingered beneath it. As he tried to keep his balance, Nathan destroyed even more of the school under his feet. One could only hope that the school’s entire population had moved far away from the not-so-little little boy. All the while, Nathan could only moan and fidget helplessly as he grew ever more massive, and when this growth spurt finally came to its eventual end, he discovered that he had truly become a giant. There was no sight of the school or nearby trees, they were all far beneath him, now. Instead, Nathan was treated to an unspoiled view of the entire region, viewing the verdant fields and forests that surrounded the large urban sprawl of Everville. He found that his view came level with some of the largest buildings in the downtown area of the city, meaning he was at least the size of a skyscraper, at this point. Realizing now that even more people were probably watching him, Nathan panicked again. “I gotta get out of here!” he said, turning around and stumbling forth, away from the school he had nearly obliterated.

Back on the ground, Godrick and Oxton had taken up a safe position away from where Nathan had been standing, and watched the entire scene unfold. They kept themselves steady as the ground shook from the force of Nathan’s huge footsteps as he lumbered away, his bubbly, blimp-sized ass jiggling profusely with every step. As he retreated away from the city, Nathan left an obvious path of destruction in his wake, no more nimble at his new size than he had been at his old size.

“Looks like we finally found out where that radioactive carrot got teleported to,” Godrick said bluntly to Oxton.

“Yep…” Oxton replied.

“And I’m guessing you don’t have a plan for how to get him back to normal, right now,”

“Nope…”

“Well, he did say he wanted to be taller,” Godrick said with a chuckle. It seemed Nathan had learned the phrase “Be careful what you wish for,” the hard way. All he had wanted was to have at least a few extra inches more than everyone else around him, and now, he had dozens of feet, instead. That, and he was taller.


End file.
